undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Fear The Living/Issue 44
This is Issue 44 of Fear The Living, titled Interrogation. This is the sixth issue of Arc #6. This Issue is told from D.L.'s POV Issue 44 Wesley walks up to me, he takes my from the rest of my men, all of us are locked up in a cramped up cell. He proceeds to take me into a room with only a chair in there. He tosses me on the ground near the chair, my face hit’s the ground and I feel rush out of lips. “So you’re the famous D.L. David talked about” Wesley says. I spit out some blood, I get up, only now do I realize, I’m taller than Wesley. I look him straight in the eye, trying to look at menacing as I can. “What the fuck’s your problem shorty, first you fuck with Ken’s group for no fucking reason, now you’re fucking with my warehouse, and my people, the people I care about, the people I live to protect these people. And who are you, some midget that comes here and tries to fuck shit up, and for what, fun, personal interest, being a douche, do you even have a reason” I say. “Why do I need a reason, as long as I enjoy it, why should I stop, Now sit on the chair” Wesley says. I think for a second then smirk, “What if I don’t sit on the chair” I say. Wesley show’s me his gun and says “Because you’ll be brandishing a new bullet wound if you don’t now sit”. “Fine then midget” I say and sit down. Wesley pulls out a piece of paper and smirks “I got a whole fucking interview for you, first, are any of your loved ones dead” he asks. “So honey, you feeling any better” My girlfriend Jennifer asks me, she put her hands around me. “I, can’t believe I killed John, and Fitz, I don’t know what came over me, they were good friends to me, and I just went, and fucking killed them, it’s like my mind detached from my body at the moment” I say. “Do you want to talk about what happened to Baxter” Jennifer says. “He was my best friend, and he just fucking disappeared, I would prefer if we didn’t talk about it, let’s just get some sleep honey” I say. “That sounds like a good idea, we haven’t got much sleep this past week” Jennifer says and kisses me on the lips. We walk to our bed, we are currently held up in some sort of apartment building, inside of Atlanta, there’s a giant herd outside, and I’d say more than 1,000 walkers out there. I lie down on the bed and fall asleep, a little while later I wake up and hear some screams. I get up quickly, I grab the lamp next to me, it’s the only weapon near, and I run to the source of the screaming. I see Jennifer being bitten by a walker. I run up to her and club the walker in the head with the lamp, I continue to do that until the walker’s head has fully caved in, then I put down the lamp and look at Jennifer. I finally realize it, she’s going to die, I start to cry my eyes out “No, No god no, not you Jennifer, no” I say. She doesn’t respond and I look up to her face, her eyes are completely white. I start crying even more, then I grab the lamp once again, I can’t let her turn into one of those walkers. I close her eyes, then I swing down with the lamp. “Yes, like your fucking masculinity huh” I say. “You wanna crack another smart joke” Wesley says, he squeezes the barrel of his gun to my forehead. “Bad move little buddy” I say and grab the gun, I turn it around so the barrel faces him. “Get the fuck out of my warehouse” Wesley doesn’t respond, so I cock the pistol “I said, Get your bandits, and get the fuck out of my warehouse” I say through gritted teeth. “You’re not going to force me-“ Wesley says, but I stop him with a quick pistol whip to his eyepatch, which I did so strong that he fell down. I press the barrel of the gun deeper into his forehead, then I tell him “Have you ever lost somebody”. “Yes, my fucking daughter and wife” Wesley says. “How did they die” I ask. “They were raped, and a bullet was put in between their eye’s” Wesley says, I can see tears flowing down his cheeks. “so what you’re telling me, is that you’ve become the same thing that killed your family, you make me fucking sick, get the fuck out of my warehouse” I say. “No, I am not the sa-“ he says, but I knock him out. I pick his body up and walk towards the cell I was in, I shoot both guards near it, still carrying Wesley’s body with me, so I got the element of surprise with me. “Thanks bro” Kevin tells me. “No problem, but now we got to free everyone else” I say. Issues Category:Fear The Living Category:Fear The Living Issues Category:Issues